


Challenge accepted

by AceLucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fooling Around, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I imagine Draco would be fun but difficult at times, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing, playing pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Draco bets that he can make Hermione scream his name...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivorybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/gifts).



> This was written in response to a prompt which was, "I bet I can make you scream my name," but Draco obviously likes to make things complicated to infuriate Hermione. Really fun to write as I've never really shipped Dramione but kinda enjoyed this!

Hermione had been reading, at least that was what she had told herself she was doing. It was rather a facade, she had been trying to give the impression to Draco that she was reading and not watching him. There were a great many things that Hermione Granger was good at, deceiving Draco was not one of them. She’d been re-reading the same paragraph again and again, then out of frustration she would turn the page, her eyes blankly scanning the pages for any odd word incase she was tested by him. Her eyes tentatively peered up at Draco every minute or so, watching him as he prepared dinner. 

The truth was that she still couldn’t quite believe this was happening, that her and Draco had become, well, whatever this was. And in her state of disbelief, yet utter contentment she could do nothing but check this was real and not a spell she was under, the perfect distraction from work.

The smell of cloves had her daydreaming of when she was younger, her mother’s cooking, home made bread. That made her gulp, Draco had changed, but the thought of introducing him to her parents still filled her with a little anticipation. She sighed thinking of Christmas at home and the book slipped from her lap. 

“Someone’s looking sleepy,” Draco teased as he walked over with a spoon. 

“Huh,” Hermione looked up and smiled, the blonde looked far more handsome to her now than he ever had in school, he was smarter yet his features had softened. 

“Here try this,” he shoved the spoon under her nose and she wrinkled it.

“What is it?” She asked with caution.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “You know for Hogwarts smartest you’re really not being that bright right now,” he smirked.

Hermione grinned, “Okay it looks like ice cream of some form am I right?”

Draco nodded, “Clever girl,” he patted her head. 

“Hey!” She groaned as she rolled her eyes. This was the side of Draco she loved the most. 

She took the spoon from his hand refusing to let him feed her and slipped it past her lips, she was sure she heard Draco give a slight moan as he watched her. At first the ice cream tasted wonderful and then it hit her, chilli, lots and lots of chilli.

Draco was trying not to crease up with laughter as he watched her.

“Dra…” she went to scream and then put her hand over her mouth.

Draco was smirking, “Nearly.” 

It had started a week ago, “I bet I can make you scream my name…” Draco teased as he turned a quill in his hand, feather brushing up against Hermione’s cheek. She had blushed immediately, they had been together now for a while, though not officially living together and Draco had been taking much amusement in finding new ways to tease and embarrass her. 

Hermione had folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, “I won’t let you get to me Malfoy!”

Of course Draco assumed that Hermione would think he meant in a sexual way, naturally that was his intention, eventually. But for now it had been far more fun to starve her of that type of attention and instead wind her up. He’d hidden things, played childish pranks like swapping salt for sugar, he’d tried to scare her and every time he’d found her reactions adorable, but so far she hadn’t screamed his name. 

Now with the chilli still burning her mouth Hermione went to playfully punch his shoulder, “How long is this going to go on for?”  
Draco shrugged, “Until you scream my name.”

She pulled her knees up to her chest, “Well what if I don’t!?

He smiled a wicked smile, “It’s gonna be a long winter…”

She huffed and picked up her book again, pretending to ignore him. 

A moment later Draco peered over the top, “Well you thought I meant in a sexual way didn’t you,” he said. 

She turned red once again, put the book down and jumped up, hands on her hips, “What are you insinuating?”

“Me?” He pointed at himself like better wouldn’t melt, “I’m not insinuating anything, I know what you think and what you want,” he retorted with a smirk.

Hermione was lost for words, “I said I bet I could make you scream my name and you protested because you wanted to see what I would do to you just to push you that far…” he stepped forward and placed his hands on her waist, “I know you Hermione, you love a challenge but you were hoping for something a little more,” he paused to kiss her, pulling away slowly, “sordid.”

Draco wrapped his arms round her and left a trail of kisses from her lower lip, down her neck and to her collar bone.

“Draco…” she started to protest.

“No?” He murmured against her collarbone.

“Yes…” She replied, she no longer had it in her to fight him.

He pushed his knee up slowly in between her legs, one of his hands drawing circles on her back, getting lower and lower. He pulled his hand away and then spanked her so loudly that it made her jump.

“Nearly,” he chuckled seeing how her lips had parted as if about to say something.

Draco picked her up and carried her over to the table, he placed her down with care and grinned down at her. 

“But Draco… this is obscene… this is the dining room table which is…” she was silenced by his lips on hers, his hand stroking her thigh.

“Is for eating on,” Draco finished murmuring into her lips.

Hermione nodded, “Exactly.”

“Well Miss Granger that’s exactly what I plan on doing,” he said with a smirk as one finger trailed between her thighs, rubbing her gently through her leggings. 

Realisation dawned on Hermione’s face, “Oh…”

“Yes oh.”

“Draco, I think you’ve won this bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
